Iranball
Islamic Republic of Iranball |nativename = : توپ جمهوری اسلامی ایران Tupe Jomhuriye Eslāmiye Irān |image = Iranball (1).png |caption = Try mentioning my Semitic past, and you'd be dead. |reality = Islamic Republic of Iran |government = Islamic republic |founded = 550 BC, 1979 |ended = present |successor = Democratic and Secularist Iranball? |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |personality = Cool, Aggressive, Organized |language = Persian Azerbaijani Kurdish Gilaki Arabic |religion = Shia Islam (main) Sunni Islam (minority) Christianity (minority) Zoroastrianism (not much here) |friends = Iraqball Syriaball My Younger Brother Pakistanball Tajikistanball Palestineball Armeniaball Georgiaball (state) Qatarball Houthiball Hezbollahball Western Saharaball Algeriaball Gaddafiball Sudanball Bangladeshball Indiaball Russiaball Belarusball Polandball Chinaball South Africaball Turkeyball Venezuelaball Cubaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball North Koreaball Serbiaball Indonesiaball Bruneiball Cambodiaball Vietnamball Philippinesball Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Uzbekistanball Burundiball Eritreaball Zimbabweball| North Koreaball |likes = Having Nukes, His History, all Aryans, Shia Islam, His empire, Nikki Amini, Qanat, Cinema, Persian Poetry, Persian Cats, The Prince of Persia series, Ice Creams, Palestine, skiing |hates = Great satan, Little satan, another satan, lesser satan, Bahá'íball, Trump, Lenin, Stalin, Imperialism, Evil Shahists, Gays, being called Arab (I'M PERSIAN NOT ARAB!), Protesters (trying to remove Islamic government), Pokemon Go |intospace = Yes |status = Recently US withdrew the nuclear deal and Base attacks by Israel from the Golan Heights |capital = Tehranball |affiliation = ECOball OICball OPECball UNball |gender = Male |bork =Ayatollah Ayatollah Imam Imam |type = Iranian |food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf, Caviar, Pistachios, Saffron and Ice Creams (I created Ice Creams... Actually, it was my father who created it). |predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |enemies = I will avenge Alberto Nisman! Azerbaijanball Ba'athist Iraqball Bahá'íball Bahrainball Canadaball Franceball Greeceball Hungaryball ISISball Israelcube Kurdistanball NATOball Kuwaitball Gays Shahist traitors Saudi Arabiaball and all other Gulf countries except Oman and Qatar Somaliaball South Koreaball (Neutral) Soviet Unionball (until 91) Turkmenistanball (Sometimes) fake skiing Fake Syria Ukraineball USAball (Except Georgiaball state) UKball Useless Organisation Formerly: Ottoman Empireball Mughalball Russian Empireball British Empireball Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball }} The Iranball, officially the Islamic Republic of Iranball, is a countryball in the Middle East. He is bordered by Armeniaball, Azerbaijanball, and Turkmenistanball to the North along with the Caspian Sea, the Persian/Arabian Gulf and Gulf of Oman to the South, Iraqball and Turkeyball to the East, and Afghanistanball and Pakistanball to the West. The country is divided into 31 provinces, including his capital Tehranball located in the North Central region, giving him a total area of 636,372 square miles, making him the 17th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of about 80.28 million. Being a high-oil producing muslim-majority country already gives Iran the ability to join ECOball, OICball, and OPECball, as well as the UNball although he is considering leaving. Iranball is a very religious country. Many countryballs feel uneasy because of his nuclear program.Though considered oppressive and rightly so, Iran is very organised. He is also more tolerant of other religions than Saudi Arabiaball as there are spots in his parliament for Christians, Zoroastrians, Jews, and Sunnis. While he does act aggressive, it is mainly due to the fact that many countries used to mess with his land, economy, and government (Talking to you USAball). His birthday (National Day) is on April 1. His astrological sign is Aries. (this isn't a joke) Relationships Friends * Algeriaball - You are after Iraq and Syria the 3rd true Arabian Friend. We both don't have good relations With Moroccoball * Armeniaball - Many Armenians living in my clay, we love each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and love Russiaball. We also share similar culture and long history. * Afghanistanball (Mostly) - We are Iranian brothers but get off the fence!!! * Bangladeshball - Good friend and trade Partner. Both we like Indiaball. * Boliviaball - Second Best South American friend. * Burundiball - New Anti-Imperialist Friend. * Bruneiball - Another Sunni Brother who is really friendly with me. * Chinaball - We are friends since a long Time. We are Trade partner and helping me with sanctions Buys major oil. I gib him a lot of my Oil and he made me rich. We both hate the pig. Iran can into SCO. * Cubaball - He is friend of Russia, and he is also a good Friend with me. * Ecuadorball - Another Great South American Friend. * Eritreaball - we get along and his president has visited plenty of times. * Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball - Might join yuo guys. * Gaddafiball - You were a good friend who supported me in the Iran- Iraq War and we both hate burger, Rest in Peace my Good Friend. * Georgiaball (state) - Probably the only state in Pigville that I care about the most. At least he enjoys building mosques for all of us, I really appreciate him! Hopefully his little brother, Floridaball, could agree with me. * Hezbollahball - We arms them against Israelcube. AND LETS TEAM WITH ISIS (joke) * Indiaball - Historical neighbor. I rented elephants at any medieval war from him. Buys a lot of oil and made me rich and is also very supportive. But why yuo of vote against my nuclear program? But also a friend of damn PIG! and LITTLE SATAN! . * Indonesiaball - Best Sunni Brother, He is always support me when am in Trouble, And he also Hate Saudi Arabiaball Because He's Lying about that 300 Trillion Rupiah... * Iraqball - Can into Shia just like I can, is of good friend now. unfortunately he did invade me once as Ba'athist Iraq. He is also my best ally. * Russiaball - Good Friend who allowed me in CSTO and Eurasian union.He also supports me alot! Thank you for giving me the opportunity to compete in your World Cup. * Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball, and Kyrgyzstanball - Turkic Friends and Trading Partners * Lebanonball - anti-Israel ally * Nicaraguaball - Central American Friend. * North Koreaball - My Anti-burger friend. He also not want into Rotshchild banks. THANKS FOR trying to destroy the world. * Omanball - Best Arab country. I like him,He is one of the only Gulf States to get along with me. * Pakistanball - We both support Palestineball independence from Israelcube. But due to creating Taliban, also a friend of damn PIG! and hates my friend Indiaball. * Palestineball - Poor countryball. Don't worry, you will be free soon and we will destroy Israelcube together. * Philippinesball - You are the son of that burger. I once hated you, but I appreciate the fact that you know better not to be in ties with him. We will get along fine, but you have to destroy ISIS filth in your country and I might give info. Thanks for supporting my Nuclear Program back in 2008. Also he's my tough rival in basketball as well. * Polandball - I feel so bad for you, cause you were always invaded from other countries. You are not the only one, that was invaded so much. I was also invaded from other countries for example from Soviet Union and the UK. I also saved her people during WW2 and I did open a Polish school for polish children. * Qatarball - He is Sunni and Arab, but he hate Saudi Arabia for calling him terrorist. Don't worry I support and protect you if those Saudi Arabs attacks you. * Russiaball - We both are enemies of CAPITALIST PIG. We do protect Armenia from Turkey. We two hate NATO. Russia, I really enjoyed the World Cup you held. I mean, I'm going to train a lot for the next games here in the Middle East (Qatar 2022), I hope to meet you again 4 years from now. Only Allah knows who will be the champion of this year's tournament (2018). * Sudanball - thanks for becoming friends again bro. He also supports my buddy Russia * Syriaball - Is of good anti imperialist friend, we both hate Great satan, Little satan and Their puppet. I help him against parasite. * Tajikistanball - He is of Iranian just like me despite not bordering me and using different writing system. We are brothers! I call him "Barodaram" which means in Tajik "My brother". * Turkmenistanball - I never gib South Turkmenistan because I'm older than yuo, we of generally get along and is oil friend. We also hate Whabbism. * Venezuelaball - We two are of Biggest exporters of Oil. We both hate this capitalist PIG. Also Best South American Friend. But I'm not of socialist like him. * Vietnamball - Good Trading partner and Friend * Vladimir Putin - Best president!!! I like him cause he hates USA and a good Friend of us. * Western Saharaball - I recognize you and support you and Algeriaball against Moroccoball * Serbiaball - He may be a Kebab remover but their are origins of Serbs coming from my clay! Neutral * Azerbaijanball - You are belong to me and you are Turkic. And stop being friend with Isra... Oh Wait, you say you starting protest against Zionism? Oh Right Thats Very Good. But still stop thinking South Azerbaijan is yours and if you touch armenia I will Removing You. * Turkeyball - He is okay, cause we both hate Saudi Arabia and Kurdistan, but stop bullying Armenia and stop supporting the Syrian opposition. * Egyptball - We are Neutral on each other, we both have a rich history but he is not the biggest fan of me but he support me at the UN and is thinking about rebuilding ties with me * Greeceball - NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU BARBARIANS DID TO MY GLORIOUS EMPIRE!!!' '''However in modern times you are considered an ok friend. * Myanmarball I used to like you because we are both anti burger and we are allies of Russiaball and Chinaball. But you are Persecuting the Rohingya, you dangerous b*+ch, so now it is neutral * Protesters - You have a right to protest. BUT STOP IT, YOU'LL NEVER OVERTHROW THE ISLAMIC GOVERNMENT AND MAKING ME DEMOCRATIC! NEVER! I BLOCK INSTAGRAM FROM YOU! HAHA! I OF GET KICK OUT OF PERSECUTINGS YUO!! * South Koreaball - Thanks to make Theran road in Seoul. BUT I STILL support North Korea. AND WHY DO YOU BAN ME USING MOBILE PHONES IN THE OLYPICS? You are fake Korea cause you are puppet of the USA. You can't even defend yourself from North Korea. * Tunisiaball I both hate and like you at same time because first both Turkey and Saudi Arabia hates you for removing kebab and being called a fake Muslim just like me. But your new law which allows Muslim women to marry non-Muslim makes us not into friends and you don't recognize Western Sahara since you're friends with both Morocco and Algeria. Enemies * Ba'athist Iraqball - YOU ARE THE WORST!!!! IRAN IRAQ WAR NEVER FORGET!!!! YOU INVADED ME!!!!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunatelly It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Bahrainball - You are belong to me yuo independent loser. * Canadaball WHY? WHY? WHY? Why, did yuo cut off relationship with me? I didn't anything to yuo. I thought we were Friends but no. And stop being of friend of that PIG! Those Anglos are all same thing !!! * Djiboutiball I laugh my ass of, when you sever ties with me. Who the fuck are you? Where are you exactly? I can't find you on the map or can you find me? * Donald Trump - OH NO!! OH NO!! OH NO!! YUO SEEMED WILLING TO COOPERATE WITH AS WHEN YOU WERE RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT AND NOW YOU WANT TO BOMB US?! YOU ARE SHITIEST PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD AND MY BIGGEST AND WORST ENEMY. REMOVE TRAVEL BAN!! REMOVE TRUMP!! SANDERS SHOULD BE PRESIDENT CAUSE HE COULD BE THE ONLY TRUE PRESIDENT OF USA! Never mind about that last statement though because he too is supporting my protesters * Fake Syria - DIE IN HELL YOU FAKESHIT. YOU ARE FAKE SYRIA. * Franceball - You traitor you are a hypocrite. You support this terrorist Mujahedin who is against me. STOP SUPPORT THEM!! OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR CAR BRANDS' FACTORY THAT ARE IN MY COUNTRY. ACTUALLY YOUR CAR BRAND IS THE BIGGEST SHIT IN THE WORLD EVEN USA HATES YOUR CAR BRANDS. AND GERMANY IS MAKING BETTER CAR THAN YOURS. * Gays - OH NO, OH NO, OH NOOO. YOU ARE WORST. FUCK OFF FROM MY CLAY, AND NEVER COME IN MY CLAY. I HATE YOU LIKE THE PLAGUE. YOU WILL EXECUTED IF YOU COME!!!! * Hillary Clinton - '''OH, NO!! OH, NOOOO!!!! OH, NOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!' MURDERER! THAT WOMAN WHO WILL NUKE US OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Well, bring it on! REMOVE CLINTON! * Hungaryball - Take some Refugees you deepshit Asshole, meanwhile I have over 4 Million Refugees who needs a safe place. * ISISball - FILTHY PIG!! YUO WILL PAY FOR EVERY INNOCENT YUO KILLED! CMON, TRY ATTACKING ME YUO MONGREL, ILL BOMB YUO TO DUST!! I wonder if I hate yuo more than I hate Israel wait you are the same thing. I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU SCUM DID IN AYATOLLAH KHOMEINI'S TOMB!! DIE IN THE HELL YOU DIRTY GOAT FUCKER. * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zionist scum!! You are not even Jewish, you don't care about Judaism, you are just a greedy thug!! I will never be friend with you illegitimate scum, you don't deserve mercy... Don't forget that our Shah Cyrus the Great helped you Jews out of captivity in Babylon. But ... you heard right, we always treated you guys right, BUT CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING A DAMN SCUM???? I will never talk to you, justice must be done. * Kurdistanball- You may be Iranic just like me but STOP TRYING TO CAUSE ALL THESE SEPARATIST MOVEMENTS!!!! * Moroccoball - Free Western Sahara! * NATOball Stop threating me and Russia you stupid terrorist Organisation, who don't know what peace is! They never follow that stupid treaty, anyway! Also stop bombing Syrian civilians and Hospitals dumbass. And why don't you fight against ISIS?? Are you scared or what?? * Saudi Arabiaball - Remob!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! It is PERSIAN GULF NOT ARABIAN. GO READ HISTORY. AND STOP SUPPORT TERRORISTS. * Somaliaball - This guy think, he can fuck me, but he can forget it. Their country is almost totally destroyed and I've heard they are the poorest country. STOP DESTROYING MY SHIPS YOU PIRATE LOVERS OR I WILL ATTACK YOU. * Soviet Unionball - I support you of hating Burger but, FUCK OFF FROM NORTHERN IRAN!!! ITS MINE NOT YOURS YOU COMMIE SCUM! I STILL HATED YOU WHEN I WAS BURGER PUPPET!!! I NEVER EVER LIKED YUO ANYWAY!!!!! GET YOURCOMMIE ASS OFF MY CLAY!!!! YOU ALSO SUPPORTED BA'ATHIST IRAQ IN THE IRAQ IRAN WAR TOO!!!!! * Tunisiaball I both hate and like you at same time because first both Turkey and Saudi Arabia hates you for removing kebab and being called a fake Muslim just like me. But your new law which allows Muslim women to marry non-muslim makes us not into friends and you don't recognize Western Sahara since you're friends with both Morocco and Algeria. Also stop whining about how bad Gaddafi was. * UAEball - Stop stealings my Oilfields yuo Oil thief. And uhm... you have a nice city, and uhh... it would be damn shame if someone would nuke it. Btw soon my Airports could be the biggest Airport in the world muahahahahaha. * UKball - Yuo IMPERIALIST PIG. YUO KILLED MY ATOMIC SCIENTIST WHO HAD OF GOOD EXPERIENCE. REMEMBER 1941. Those Anglos are all same thing, PIGS!!! * Ukraineball - You hate me only because I recognized Crimea as Russia??? Stop whining about it and deal with it. FREE CRIMEA!! CRIMEA IS RUSSIA!! * UNball - I might to make plans to leave you. Because you are very, very fucking useless and can't even make peace. YOU SHOULD BE SHAME ON YOU. THE USA IS TERRORIZING EVERY COUNTRY AND SAUDI ARABIA IS BOMBING YEMEN AND YOU DON'T MAKE THEM A PUNISHMENT???? ON THE OTHER HAND I DIDN'T ATTACK ANY COUNTRY, NOT EVEN ONE, BUT YOU MAKE ME A PUNISHMENT??? GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! * USAball - YUO FAT, FAT PIG! REMOB SANCTIONS PLEASE REMOVE THE SANCTIONS BECAUSE IT IS ILLEGAL AND ALSO MAKING 100 MIO DEAL WITH SAUDI INFIDEL!!! IRAN STRONK!! LIFTINGS BAN! I THOUGHT YUO WERE BE FRIENDS WE ME, BUT NO! Oh. Yuo lift ban, BUT NO MATTER! AND I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL FOR NOW! But yuo should realize that Saudi Infidel did 9/11 and not me. Also op hackings again like op Stuxnet, I will op create more powerful malware than op that and use it to you. My god why won't yuo stop hacking me,YUO CAN NOT EVEN SAY MINE NAME!!!! IS NOT PHONE APPLE!!!. Anschluss target * Yemenball - Remove Saudi Puppet, Houthis True Yemen! Family * Achaemenidball - Great Grandfather * Parthian Empireball - Grandfather * Sasanian Empireball - Father * Pahlavi Iranball - Young Time * Afghanistanball - Brother * Tajikistanball - Brother Countries Voting Against Condemning Iran in the UN Vote Thank You Friends * Afghanistanball * Algeriaball (Abstained in 2017) * Armeniaball * Bangladeshball (Abstained in 2017) * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Bruneiball * Burundiball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Ecuadorball (Abstained in 2017) * Egyptball (Abstained in 2017) * Eritreaball * Indiaball * Indonesiaball * Iranball * Iraqball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Lebanonball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Omanball * Pakistanball * Russiaball * South Africaball * Sudanball (Abstained in 2017) * Syriaball * Turkmenistanball * Ugandaball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Vietnamball * Zimbabweball Provinces * Tehranball - My spectacular capital city and biggest City of Iran and the world. This is what a real City should look like. * Gilanball - Was part of Soviet Unionball and now he is my Part. You have btw cool beaches. * South Azerbaijanball - A lot of Azerbaijanis and Turks live here. From this place here are come the best carpets. * Sistan and Baluchestanball - Dangerous place, because there are some Terrorists who want independence. * Al-Ahwazball - I think you are the hottest place in world, right? * Kurdestanball - A Rebel-state that is trying to get Independence from Me because of this traitor Kurdistanball * Semnanball - He accepts that I can test missiles in his desserts. * Qomball - Our holy place of Mosques and Russiaball did buy his Airport for 2.8 Mio Euro, that's nice because you've earned some Money. * Ardabilball - I call him Iranian Siberia, because he is one of the coldest place in Iran. * Isfahanball - One of the cultural city I think? * Alborzball - I like your Mountains. * Chahar Mahaal and Bakhtiariball - Why are you so quiet? show yourself a bit, or let yourself be mindful. * North Khorasanball - * Razavi Khorasanball - Why don't you call yourself Middle Khorasan or something?? Because I get a lot of confused, but I make plans to Unite with North Khorasanball and South Khorasanball. * South Khorasanball - Has a lot of problem with the Taliban at the Afghanistanball Border. But don't worry I do my best to protect him. * Kermanball - A lot fruits come from here. Pls do more fruits and food for me. * Kermanshahball - Our most important oil refinery is there. So pls be careful of that ISISball Haram Terrorists that they not can stealing it. * Hormozgānball - You are My second favourite Province (after Tehranball) because your beaches are beautyful and the Cities especially Bandar Abbas and Kish Island. * Hamadanball - His Military Base is one of our Important Base, because me and Russiaball fly from there to bomb those ISISball pigs. * Farsball - Another spectacular City of Iran after Isfahan, Mashhad and Teheran. * Bushehrball - My Industrial and important Province for Trade. There is also Our Atomic factory that Israelcube planned to attacked it, but never did it, because he have no balls to attacking it... * Ilamball - Thank yuo for protecting my Border to Iraq and the Cities from those ISISball Terrorist Pigs. * Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmadball - I don't have so much contact with him. But btw why do you choose so a hard name??!! Kohgu-Kigugh-Kohguluieh... A dammit. * Markaziball - Nothing special, but yes... * Yazdball - How should I call you?! Dschast? Iast? * Lorestanball - Don't let be provocate by Kurdistanball right? * Zanjanball - Nothing Special, but he produces a lot of Bread and Wheat, do more for me pls. * Qazvinball - He builds the Railroads. * Mazandaranball - You're Nature is beautyful, I like it. * Golestanball - My Turkmenistan, You have also a beautyful Nature. Gallery 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Middle East - Polandball Cup.png iran9.png Facebook Iranball.png Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Iranball_Card-2.png 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Tatar-Iran.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png Useful Military Inventions.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Oilselling.png Mideastnukes.png Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Polandball_Planet.png Oil Oil.png Chain Reactions.jpg Country Changer.png History Repeats.png LUBNEH!.png Christmas in Lebanon.png Videos What the Gulf? - Blood and Oil|Tensions in the Middle East. Made by brain4breakfast Links *Facebook page zh:伊朗球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Highland Category:Uncolonized Category:N-11 Category:Shia Category:Pro Palestine Category:MENA Category:Russian lovers Category:Middle Power Category:Russia Allies Category:Theocracy Category:SCO Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Communist Removers Category:UNball Category:Islam Category:Women rights removers Category:Oil Category:Three lines Category:Red Green White Category:Persian Speaking Countryball